Pour nous
by eric clutter
Summary: Cloud se remémore ses souvenirs avec Zack et ce qu'il est devenu grâce à lui sur la chanson Pour nous, de la comédie musicale Cléopâtre.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. C'est une songfic sur la chanson Pour nous de Dominique Magloire. **

_Pour nous_

La pluie tombait, Cloud déambulait sans but dans la rue. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa brève entrevue avec Zack et Aerith. A ce moment, il aurait souhaité le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras... Mais non, il était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu... Il s'affala sur le sol, près d'un mur d'une maison accablé par le chagrin et il entendit une musique s'en échappant...

_Y-a-t-il une fin... Qui finirait bien ?_

Je me pose constamment la question. La fin est-elle réellement une bénédiction ?

_Y-a-t-il une nuit... Plus noire qu'ailleurs ?_

Perdu dans les méandres de la tristesse aussi noir que les ténèbres. La morosité du ciel est comparable à la peine que je ressens.

_Est-ce une étoile... Ou son reflet, à l'imparfait ?_

Tu es mon astre de la nuit et mon éternel amour. Le soleil qui éclairait mes journées les plus dures face à l'hostilité de la réalité.

_Pour nous... Si c'est plus fort que tout._

Toi et moi, nous nous complétons parfaitement. La jovialité à l'état pur avec la mélancolie constante...

_C'est plus fort que l'amour... Même si c'est pas la vie._

Je t'aime, même si tu n'es plus là je t'aimerais comme avant.

_Pas la vie... C'est nous._

Tu as disparu mais moi je suis encore ici... pour toi.

_Même si c'est pas écrit en nous... C'est plus fort que nos rêves._

Je pense sans arrêt à toi, le soldat qui m'a fait grandir mentalement et physiquement. Un premier sourire et je suis tombé sous ton charme.

_Même si tout s'achève... Tout s'achève._

Chaque vie se termine, on disparaît bien un jour. On m'a raconté que la mort la plus douce est celle à laquelle on ne s'attend pas. Dans ce cas, est-tu parti heureux ?

_Y-a-t-il un rêve... Qu'on ne puisse accomplir ?_

« Si tu veux devenir un soldat, il va falloir t'accrocher ! » Tu m'avais dit ça et c'est vrai, au début, je voulais être un bon soldat de la même envergure que Sephiroth mais les rêves changent.

_Un rêve qui nous rendrait... Un peu d'espoir._

Passer mon existence avec toi aurait été si merveilleux. Zack, j'ai vécu des temps heureux avec ta gentillesse, ta bonté... Tu étais si tendre avec moi et tes caresses me manquent...

_Y-a-t-il un signe... Quand vient le soir ?_

Peux-tu me revenir... depuis l'obscurité. La Rivière de la vie pourrait-elle te donner une seconde chance ? Elle a guéri mon bras des géostigmates, alors peut-être...

_Pour qu'on puisse croire ?_

Tu es le premier à m'avoir accordé ta confiance et à me considérer comme une personne normale malgré ma faiblesse... je t'en suis encore reconnaissant.

_Pour nous... Si c'est plus fort que tout._

La mémoire de l'esprit et la mémoire du corps restent ancrés en soi, ça ne s'oublie pas. Repenser à nos souvenirs partagés est ma façon de te faire vivre continuellement dans mon esprit.

_C'est plus fort que l'amour... Même si c'est pas la vie._

Mes sentiments resterons tels qu'ils étaient et même ta mort n'y changera rien.

_Pas la vie... C'est nous._

C'est notre histoire... tu m'aimais comme je t'aimais... tu étais l'homme de mes pensées...

_Même si c'est pas écrit... En nous._

Mais ce n'est pas encore terminée... non... le futur est devant moi et j'espère... même si c'est peut-être en vain, que la Rivière de la Vie te rendra à moi...

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves... C'est ce qui nous relève._

En attendant, je continuerais à vivre avec tes rêves et ta fierté que tu m'as confiés... avec une mission...

_Nous élèvent._

L'avenir est incertain pourtant je dois y faire face. Je t'ai promis de vivre pour nous deux... c'est ce qui me maintient en vie. Je respecterais ma parole jusqu'au bout... Zack...

_Est-ce une étoile ? Une autre étoile. _

Je suis la preuve que tu as vécu dans ce monde.

_Une bonne étoile... Pour nous. _

Je suis devenu ce que tu as fait de moi : Un héros aux yeux du monde.

_En nous... _

Les rêves irréalisables sont les meilleurs mais le tien est devenu réalité... même si pour moi...tu es et restera mon héros.

_Même si c'est pas écrit... C'est nous. _

Quand deux cœurs s'aiment bien, le reste n'est rien.

_C'est plus fort que l'amour... Même si c'est pas la vie._

Tu m'as appris comment exister dans cet univers. Tu m'appelais ton ange blond, un surnom ridicule mais que tu affectionnais énormément. La couleurs de mes cheveux te plaisait, tu me le disait souvent. Moi, j'étais attaché aux teintes brunes foncées de tes cheveux...

_Pas la vie... C'est nous._

Les blessures d'amour ne peuvent pas guérir... surtout quand elles sont aussi éprouvantes. Notre cœur est empli de meurtrissures qui ne guérissent jamais totalement.

_Même si c'est pas écrit... En nous._

Notre âme est touché par cette situation qui nous déchire. Les amis proches essayent de nous réconforter sans pouvoir comprendre.

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves... C'est ce qui nous relève._

« On est amis, pas vrai ? » Oui, nous sommes deux amis qui s'aiment et se chérissent... Mon existence n'est plus vaine depuis notre rencontre.

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves... Même si ça s'achève._

Vis tes rêves et protège ton honneur en tant que membre du soldat, c'est ta devise favorite.

_C'est plus fort que nos rêves... Même si on en crève._

On peut mourir pour un être cher, le protéger de tout son être, peut importe le prix à payer...

_En nous... _

Le miracle de l'amour, ce n'est pas d'aimer un homme ou une femme : c'est de s'aimer soi-même juste assez pour être capable d'aimer vraiment une autre personne. N'ai-je pas raison, Zack ?


End file.
